


Baked With Love (And Gay Panic)

by djarinscyare



Series: Finnpoe Single Dad Au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rey is a meddling little shit, Stress Baking, soft, theyre in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: "So, what are we making?" Rey asked, "and what are we panicking about?"Finn let out a heavy sigh, grabbing the ingredients for a simple batch of chocolate chip cookies. "We're panicking about Poe.""Again?""Again."Aka: Finn gets the Gay Panic and then stress bakes w/ Rey
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe Single Dad Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153118
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Baked With Love (And Gay Panic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is an au where Poe is a single dad who was having money troubles and had to adopt out his dog, and Finn is the one who adopted the dog. They hang out a lot.  
> This is fully unedited, and was mainly written while watching rogue one with my best friend. He got the big sad™ but thats a story for another day.  
> Characters owned by disney, or sone shit like that.  
> Enjoy!!

Dinner was nice. Bee went crazy upon seeing Poe and Libby, as he always did, running about and barking. Poe cooked with a little help from Finn, and Finn made desert with a little help from Poe. Libby sat contently in the living room watching Moana and snuggling with Bee. 

After dinner they sat down to do a puzzle together, with The Little Mermaid playing on the TV per Libby's request. Halfway through the movie she fell asleep, head pillowed on Bee's belly. 

Poe let her sleep until the movie was over, helping Finn with his puzzle. When at last the credits rolled and Poe scooped Libby up off the floor, Finn offered them a quick ride home. They were only a few blocks away, it wasn't that big of a deal. And, of course, Finn would do just about anything for the beautiful man with the goofy grin. 

Finn carried the bag of leftovers and the bag of beach things down to the car, reassuring Poe that he would drive slow and steady seeing as they didn't have a carseat for Libby. He spent the few short blocks between their houses overanalyzing everything he did.  _ Was the music too loud? Did Poe even like pop? Was it quicker to turn on this street, or the next? _

When they arrived, he carried the bags up, busying himself by attempting to put the food away while Poe tucked Libby in. He emerged from her bedroom and Finn quickly closed the fridge door, turning to Poe and feeling for some reason like he'd been caught. 

"Thank you for letting us come over," Poe said quietly as they walked towards the door. 

The night air was cool, and it helped Finn to stay grounded while he felt as if he was soaring through the clouds. "Its nothing," he replied. 

Poe paused, standing in the door frame. He reached out to touch Finn's shoulder gently, with an almost reverent air to it. "You're a good man, Finn," he whispered, clapping Finn's shoulder. And then, may god strike him dead, Poe  _ bit his lip.  _

Finn gulped down a mangled noise of panic and nodded, whispering a strained "thank you," then turning to go with a little wave. As soon as he was in his car he let out a rush of breath. Poe Dameron was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. 

His phone buzzed with a notification from Rey, a text and a couple of photos, which Finn found amusing seeing as he was just about to text her. 

**Rey:** hypothetically if i were to be placing an order from romwe fashion and i only needed like 10 more dollars to get free shipping, which pair of swim trunks would you want?

Finn laughed, and quickly answered her. 

**Finn:** hypothetically, the red ones

**Rey:** nice. 

**Rey:** my hypothetical order arrives Tuesday

**Finn:** can't sleep?

**Rey:** yeah but what else is new

**Finn:** same here

**Finn:** you up for a gay panic stress bake and chill?

**Rey:** hell yeah, be there in five

Finn smiled, pulling out of Poe's driveway and heading back towards his house to get Bee. 

When he arrived at Millennium Bakery, Rey was already there. She hopped off the counter and kneeled down to pet Bee, who was wagging his tail and licking her hands. 

"So, what are we making?" Rey asked, "and what are we panicking about?"

Finn let out a heavy sigh, grabbing the ingredients for a simple batch of chocolate chip cookies. "We're panicking about Poe."

"Again?"

"Again."

*****

They baked all the way through the night, leaving them with a lot more than they need. Since they made so many sweets and breads, they wouldn't need to bake throughout the day. Finn was prepping the register when Rey appeared across from him. 

"Here," she sat a picnic basket with red checkered cloth peeking out of the sides on the counter in front of him. 

"What's this?"

"Extra baked goods," she replied. "Take them to Poe, and tell him how you feel."

"Rey-"

"Tell him."

Finn knew there was no use in protesting. He took the basket off the counter and headed towards the door. "And if I don't," he inquired. 

"I'll tell him myself," Rey answered. 

Finn laughed at that, and walked out the door. The morning sun was warm on his skin as he hopped in his car. It was only a ten minute drive to Poe's house, and when Finn arrived he was relieved to see Poe had yet to leave to take Libby to school. 

He headed up to the back porch, knocking on the door. Through the wood he could hear Poe tell Libby to keep eating her breakfast, and then the door opened. 

Poe's hair was adorably messy, and the combined look of sweats and a tank top was definitely something he could get used to seeing. His eyes lit up the moment he saw Finn, and he slung the dishrag in his hands over his shoulder. 

"Finn! Hey man, I didn't know you were coming over, I would've made more for breakfast." He reached up to lean one arm on the doorframe, revealing a sliver of skin just above the waistband of his pants. "What brings you here on this fine morning? Not that I'm complaining," he smiled. 

Finn swallowed hard. What he tbought was  _ here, have some of my gay panic cookies. And my gay panic cheerwine cupcakes. Oh, there's gay panic lemon loaf too, just to spice this up a bit. Quit smiling, you're gorgeous. I love you already. _ However, what he said was, "here, I over baked."

Poe took the basket, sitting it on the counter beside him. "Wanna come in? Libby's out of school today but my sister's coming to pick her up in a couple of minutes. We could watch some movies, hang out," he trailed off. 

Finn's heart was beating out of control, but he managed to form a coherent sentence. "I can't stay, y'know, work and all that."

"Oh," Poe sounded disappointed, and that did strange things to Finn's heart. "Another time then," he said. 

Finn nodded, "I've gotta get going but, uh, enjoy your baked goods."

On the way down the stairs he couldn't shake the feeling that he just missed the perfect opportunity to ask him out. Little did he know that Rey had left a note for Poe at the bottom of the basket. 

_ Poe, _

_ A little bird has told me that you like Finn. I promise I haven't told him, and I promise I won't, but I really think that you should ask him out. The two of you would make a nice couple, and I don't think he would say no if you asked. I know you'll do it in your own time, but hope you get to it soon, or the little bird and I will have to work harder on our matchmaking :) _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Rey _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot! There's a full length long fic to come from poe's POV. A comment would make my day!


End file.
